The invention relates to devices for injecting, delivering, infusing, dispensing or administering a substance, and to methods of making and using such devices. More particularly, it relates to a needle guard device which is releasably attached to or can be attached to an injection device. The injection device may be used to administer medicaments, for example insulin, and for self-administration, i.e. by patients who administer the relevant medicament themselves. The injection device may be configured for repeated use and to allow the dose of product to be administered to be set or selected. More particularly, the injection device may be an injection device of the type used to treat diabetes or otherwise.
To prevent the risk of infections, needle guard devices have been developed which enable an injection device to be used only once. A needle guard device of this type is known from patent specification WO 01/91837 A1, for example. The injection needle extends through the needle holder and is fixedly secured by the needle holder. It has an injection portion extending beyond the needle holder in the distal direction and a connecting portion extending beyond the needle holder in the proximal direction.